This contract provides assistance over the entire scope of the extramural activities of the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP) of the NCI. A significant portion of the effort supports the network of action/decision point committees which guide the progression of potentially useful anticancer and anti-AIDS agents through the initial and secondary evaluations and subsequent development phases leading to approval for Phase I clinical trials. The scientific disciplines involved include chemistry, biology, pharmacology, toxicology and the pharmaceutical sciences, and technical expertise in the management of computerized tracking systems. Other tasks relate to the planning, development and staging of conferences, seminars and workshops dealing with all phases of the cancer and AIDS programs; the provision of graphics and slides on an emergency basis; special report preparation and maintenance of selected files involving the DTP contract; grant and cooperative drug discovery programs; and a variety of miscellaneous customized tasks which are identified as appropriate to the workscope of the contract to provide broad assistance to the DTP.